


Some Things Are Best Left Undiscovered

by LittleBlueButterfly



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, HK-47 is Way Too Smart, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Ahsoka Tano, Sassy Anakin Skywalker, Sassy HK-47, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueButterfly/pseuds/LittleBlueButterfly
Summary: On a mission, Anakin Skywalker finds a very old droid. The Universe may never be the same.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, HK-47 & Ahsoka Tano, HK-47 & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called, stumbling after him through the wreckage. “Anakin! For Force sake slow down!”

“Come on, Master!” Anakin laughed. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Anakin, what you call a ‘sense of adventure’ I call a death wish, and at this rate you’re going to get us both killed moving so recklessly through these ruins." Obi-Wan grumbled.

Anakin snickered. “Oh, come on. This place is sturdy, and any booby traps would have been triggered a long time ago by wild animals or overzealous archaeologists.”

“You really shouldn’t sound so happy about that.” Obi-Wan said. “What is it you expect to find down here anyway?”

Anakin shrugged. “I’m not totally sure, but the Seps thought this place was important. I'd like to find out why.”

“Let’s find out more carefully if you don’t mind.” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin chuckled. “Where’s the fun in that?”

They continued through the ruins, Anakin checking every nook and cranny while Obi-Wan trailed along behind him.

“Whoa!” Anakin cried suddenly.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, running over.

“A droid.” Anakin said. “A really old droid. It looks like it’s in half-decent condition too." He reached into the corner where the copper-toned droid had been stuffed and started to pull it out.

“I seriously doubt this droid is the reason the Separatists were interested in this place." Obi-Wan said.

“But it might know why.” Anakin said.

“Anakin, it’s been deactivated for ages. Its memory drive is probably irreparable even if it did know.” Obi-Wan said.

“It’s worth a try.” Anakin said. His blue eyes twinkled with anticipation, and Obi-Wan knew there was no dissuading his former padawan on this. Anakin was dead set on finding this droid’s secrets.

Obi-Wan sighed in resignation. “Fine. But you'd better have an awfully good reason to give the council for pouring resources into this.”

“Relax!” Anakin said, levitating the droid into the air. “They'll be fine with it.”

“Anakin, they’ve never been ‘fine' with your shenanigans and you know it.” Obi-Wan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good to see you’re back Generals.” Rex said as Anakin and Obi-Wan approached. “We've got things all cleared up here. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Maybe." Anakin said, motioning to the droid that was levitating beside him. “We'll find out once I access this guy’s memory.”

“Master! You’re back! Is that a droid?”

Rex nearly jumped out of his skin at Ahsoka's sudden appearance. The kid was getting sneaky. He'd have to talk to Anakin about potentially teaching her espionage. She'd be awfully good at it if she could learn how to pull off an act a little better.

“Yes, Ahsoka. It’s a droid.” Anakin said. “Don’t you know what they look like after fighting them in so many battles? Should I worry about your eyesight, padawan?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “I meant why is it here? It’s obviously not a battle droid, or any droid I've ever seen.”

“That’s because it’s ancient." Obi-Wan said. “An HK model, protocol droids in use during the Sith Wars, briefly. They weren’t terribly popular.”

“Why not?” Ahsoka asked.

“No idea.” Obi-Wan admitted. “the only real information about them in the archives is that a Jedi Master named Revan owned one and it proved to be a great help to him."

“Cool.” Ahsoka said. “Still weird that one showed up here.”

“Well, we did find it in the ruins.” Anakin said.

Rex wasn’t sure whether or not he ought to be concerned about his general. On the one hand, the droid was deactivated and probably rusty from sitting so long unused. Anakin only wanted to access its memory right?

Then again, when his general wore _that_ expression, it almost always meant trouble on the horizon. Anakin Skywalker was more trouble on his own than a whole class of cadets, and Ahsoka was cut from the same cloth. Rex could only hope this droid wouldn’t somehow enable his general and his ~~vod'ika~~ commander to get into even more trouble.

Knowing his luck, though, that’s exactly what would happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka suppressed a growl as she heard Anakin poking around inside the droid. How did he expect her to meditate while he was making so much noise?

“Master!”

“Quiet, padawan. Still your mind.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be meditating with me, Master?”

“I am meditating. I meditate best if I have a droid to work on."

Ahsoka opened her eyes. “Well I clearly don’t. It’s too loud right now. I can’t focus.”

Anakin glanced up at her. “You seem to focus just fine on the battlefield. That’s noisy too.”

“That’s different.” Ahsoka said.

“It’s not really. You prioritize what’s important and filter out the chaos.” Anakin said. “But the battlefield isn’t the only place you'll need to be able to do that. So you’re going meditate even while I'm making noise repairing this droid.”

Ahsoka groaned in frustration.

“I had to learn this too, you know.” Anakin said. “You’re just the next in a long line of padawans to be submitted to this torture.”

“How did master Obi-Wan distract you?”

“Focus, Ahsoka.”

“…it was sand, wasn’t it?”

“Snips!”

Ahsoka bit back a snicker as she both heard and felt her master start moping.

She sat for a long time trying very hard to sink into the ebb and flow of the Force without being distracted by the noise. She felt she was almost there when an inhuman screech echoed through the room, and probably the entire ship.

“Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!” Anakin muttered, rushing to fix whatever had just gone terribly wrong.

“Statement:” said a synthesized voice. “I am unable to carry out your request, Master. Request:”

The droids next words were full of pain, though as far as Ahsoka knew, droids weren’t programmed to feel pain.

“Make it stop, Master! Make it stop! I beg you! Whatever you have done to me reverse it immediately!”

“Working on it!” Anakin snapped.

The door to the meditation room hissed open and Rex and Obi-Wan entered.

“Everything all right in here, Sir?” Rex asked.

“Just fine, Rex.” Anakin said. “It’s under control.”

Just then, the droid started to flail its limbs, nearly hitting Anakin in the face.

“Oh yes.” Obi-Wan said. “this situation seems quite well-handled."

After a few more minutes, Anakin had finally seemed to fix everything and got the droid on its feet. “There. I think I got it.”

“Statement:” The droid said. “Affirmative! My sensors show that I am returned to peak efficiency. I must thank you, Master. An existence of perpetual deactivation is an utter waste of my genius engineering.”

“I think know why the HK-50s were unpopular now.” Obi-Wan muttered.

The droid turned to face Obi-Wan. “Exclamation: HK-50?! Don’t insult me! I am far superior to those ineffectual, self-absorbed, meatbag-like buckets of bolts!”

“If you’re not an HK-50 unit, what are you?” Anakin asked.

“Answer: I am HK-47, the original HK assassin unit, made by Darth Revan himself. At your service, Master." The droid said.

“Assassin unit?” Obi-Wan asked at the same time Ahsoka exclaimed “ _Darth_ Revan?”

“Affirmative.” HK-47 said.

“But Master Obi-Wan, didn’t you say Revan was a Jedi?” Ahsoka asked.

“He was.” Obi-Wan said. “He was a hero. He was briefly a Sith, but returned to the Light and defeated the Sith empire of the time.”

“Recollection:” HK-47 said. “Ah yes. It was a glorious victory. It was an honor to be able to help blast the traitorous meatbag Malak.”

“So you were made to serve the Sith?” Ahsoka asked.

“Negative." HK-47 said. “I was made to serve my master. That was originally Darth Revan, but I have had many owners since then. Some Sith, Some Jedi, Most neither of the above.”

“You identified me as your Master.” Anakin said.

“Of course, Master.” HK-47 said. “My previous master is long dead, and it was you who saved me from an existence of decaying away unknown and unappreciated. I may have been inactive but I was not completely unaware of my surroundings. It is quite obvious to me that you intended to fill the void left by my previous master.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said. “You can’t keep him.”

“Warning: Don’t order the Master around, meatbag!”

“Hey.” Anakin said. “Be nice. Come on, Obi-Wan, why not?”

“An assassination droid, Anakin? The council will never allow it.” Obi-Wan said.

“Well, we are at war.” Ahsoka said. “He could be helpful."

“The small meatbag is observant.” HK-47 said. “Indeed, I am most skilled in combat, and I am also programmed for protocol and psychiatric uses, though I do so love violence."

“Rex, please, talk some sense into these two.” Obi-Wan said.

“Actually, I agree with them” Rex said. “The clanker is definitely unnerving, but he's willing to help and we need all the help we can get."

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. “I don’t know what to do with you, Anakin. I really don’t."

The comm on the wall crackled to life. “General Skywalker, we're receiving a distress call. Looks like a team got stranded on an enemy planet.”

“Set a course!” Anakin said. “Well, HK, looks like you'll get a chance to show us what you’re made of.”

“Oh, thank you Master!” HK-47 said. “I do so look forward to terminating whatever organic meatbag has earned your ire.”

“We fight droids.” Ahsoka said.

There was a long pause.

“The enemy army consists of droids?” HK-47 finally said.

Ahsoka nodded.

“Analysis: The fact that you are all still alive informs me that these combat droids are even more useless than the last time I woke up! I shall be most eager to rid the galaxy of these substandard droids."

“Glad to hear it.” Anakin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please be kind in the comments because I have no idea how battle plans actually work. They're probably more intricate than what I came up with.

"So...what do you think of him?"

Rex looked to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway. "Hm?"

"Skyguy's new droid." Ahsoka said. "What do you think?"

Rex sighed. "Like I told General Kenobi, he's unnerving; seems a little trigger happy to me, and that doesn't usually bode well."

"Yeah..." Ahsoka said. "I can't imagine the council will be too happy when they find out about him."

"I'm more worried about our comrades planetside." Rex said. "The droid's a little unpredictable. If we can't get word to our allies, my brothers might fire on him, and I fear he'd be all too eager to respond in kind."

"I'm sure he won't if Skyguy tells him not to." Ahsoka said. "He does seem more independent than most droids, yet, he still hangs on my Master's every word. He'll control himself."

"I certainly hope so." Rex said. He slid his blasters into their holsters. "Come on, vod'ika. I'm sure the General is waiting for us." He noticed the blush that turned her cheeks from orange to maroon as he passed her. Apparently, she still wasn't used to the idea that Rex and his brothers saw her as one of their own, though Rex couldn't for the life of him understand why. She'd always stood by them through everything in a way even the most supportive Jedi generals wouldn't, with the exception of General Koon. He truly wished that someday Ahsoka would see herself the way he did.

"No, HK" Anakin was saying as they entered the hangar.

"Objection: But Master, they utterly disregarded the tactical genius of your plan. It is an injustice!" HK-47's voice echoed through the space, full of consternation.

"You can't blast the Jedi Council Members." Anakin said. "No matter how tempting it is."

"Oh, very well, Master." HK-47 said. "Though I must stress that such an inability to defend you causes me great distress!"

"Noted." Anakin said. He looked up. "Rex, Ahsoka, Right on time."

"Wait, he met the council?" Ahsoka asked. "And I _missed it?_ "

Anakin laughed. "No, Snips. You didn't miss anything. HK just _overheard_ my briefing from the council."

"Not impressed, huh?" Ahsoka asked.

HK-47 turned to her. "Answer: I thought the Jedi of my time were annoyingly hypocritical: speaking peace but waging war. Your leaders are much the same, except utterly oblivious to their hypocrisy."

"Huh..." Ahsoka said. "That's deeper than I was expecting."

Rex cleared his throat gently. "Sir, the battle plan?"

Anakin nodded. "We're going to set down a ways out and then split the company to provide reinforcements from two fronts, thus diverting their firepower while Obi-Wan and 212th move in to assist the 324th's wounded, including General Harima."

Ahsoka frowned slightly. "And?"

"And what?" Anakin asked nonchalantly.

"Where's the part where their plan turns into your plan?"

"Haven't figured that out yet." Anakin said. "Let's go. Oh, and HK, remember what I told you."

"Recitation: I may not shoot any of the organic meatbags in the white armor, but I may blast as many of the so-called battle droids as my behavior core pleases." HK-47 said.

"That's right." Anakin said. "Okay. Let's move out!"

Rex sighed within the privacy of his helmet. This was going to be a long battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan worked. Kind of. Their reinforcements had definitely diverted the enemies' firepower, but boy oh boy had they underestimated exactly how much firepower there actually was. HK-47 had been invaluable in getting them to the proper location without detection past patrols Anakin had _said_ wouldn't be an issue. But now, in the heat of battle, Ahsoka was beginning to wonder if they were going to pull through. There were just so _many_ battle droids.

And to top it all off, she'd actually lost HK-47.

She wasn't sure how one went about losing an ancient, rust-red, homicidal assassination droid, but Ahsoka had gone and done it. She'd told her half of the company to keep an eye out for him, but no one had seen him, and everyone was far too busy trying to survive the seemingly endless waves of battle droids to actually go looking for him. Fortunately, she was starting to see white plates through the sea of beige droids.

"How you holding up, Snips?" Anakin asked when they reunited.

"I'm alright." Ahsoka said, batting away laserfire. "But we might be better if your new pet hadn't run off."

Anakin didn't seem phased. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Of course." Ahsoka said. "Now it makes sense!"

"What?" Anakin asked innocently, as if he hadn't taught her how to jump through loopholes.

"You had him carry out your plan." Ahsoka said.

"Technically he overheard it and I didn't tell him not carry it out."

Ahsoka snorted in amusement. "So what should I expect?"

"A big disruption to our enemy." Anakin said just before an explosion rocked the ground and a building--most likely the Separatists' base-- went up in a mushroom cloud. Many of the droids shut down or stopped working as their command center exploded. 

"Not exactly what I was expecting..." Anakin said. "But it works."

Ahsoka snorted in amusement "Is he turning out more chaotic than you expected?"

"No, you're turning out more chaotic than I expected." Anakin teased.

Their comms crackled to life. "Anakin, Ahsoka, everything has gone quiet. Is all well?"

"It's all under control, Master." Anakin said. "HK has been quite helpful."

Obi-Wan's tired voice came back over the comms "Why don't I find that reassuring? Anyway, I'll be bringing General Harima and his men up to the cruiser. Keep me in the loop."

"Will do." Anakin said. "All right men, let's head to the bunker and get this over with."

~~~~~~~

It was a long trek to the enemy bunker over rough terrain. Although he was tired from the battle, Rex wasn't taking it too hard, but he did have to keep an eye on Ahsoka. Jedi Commander or not, she was still just a kid, a growing kid. She didn't deserve to be thrust into a war like this. Then again, none of them did. He caught up to the feisty Togruta and pushed a water bottle into her hand. "Drink, Commander. You might be able to pull on the Force to sustain you, but that's no excuse to neglect your needs."

"But Rex..." Ahsoka whined.

"Kix!" Rex called. "Does the Commander need to hydrate or not?"

"Commander, I will pull you back to the cruiser myself if you refuse to take care of yourself!" Their medic shouted back.

"But..."

"Just do as they say, Snips." Anakin said. "They're right."

"I'd have you hydrate as well, General," Rex said. "Only I know the futility of trying to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Anakin chuckled. "I appreciate the effort Rex, futile or not."

From the privacy of the helmet comms, Rex could hear Kix swearing about their _di'kutla Jetii_ and their horrendous health habits that bordered on suicidal. Rex tried not to laugh at his brother's consternation. It wasn't funny...it wasn't.

As they approached the bunker, a figure exited from the front and came walking towards them, dragging...something. Rex stiffened, reaching for his weapon, as did many of his men, but he signaled for them to stand down when he saw the distinct rust-red color of Anakin's new droid. But...what was it bringing back to them?

The droid seemed to light up when they met, its posture straightening. "Master! I have brought you the enemy commander."

Rex looked down to see an unconscious heap of what looked liked it might be a Gree.

"HK, what did I tell you?" Anakin scolded.

"Explanation:" HK-47 started. "Oh, Master, I did not disobey your instructions. This organic meatbag is quite alive and unharmed, I assure you, only unconscious."

"I see..." Anakin said. "And there is no one else in the base?"

"I could find no other organic meatbags within, Master." HK-47 said. "And I destroyed the so-called "battle droids.""

Anakin nodded. "Good work. Rex, go on ahead and glean whatever information form the base that you can." Anakin reached for his comm. "Obi-Wan, send down a transport by the enemy bunker."

"I do hope this isn't a problem we'll have to clean up." Obi-Wan said.

"Not a problem." Anakin said. "Not exactly. Just an unexpected visitor."

"Honestly, Anakin--"

Ahsoka snickered, and Rex shook his head as he led his men to go take the enemy base and free this planet from the Separatist's hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely NO CLUE what I was thinking. This will be a total disaster and I'm going to enjoy every second of it. Join me on this absolute roller coaster of a fic.


End file.
